Ticklish
by Lyvain
Summary: Yes he hated the fact that he was ticklish, which is why he never liked people touching him, he felt that if they found out they wouldn't take him seriously, but Neji didn't seem to mind. NejiGaara, Warning: Contains Yaoi, boyxboy, don't like don't read!


Hey! Just finished writing this one-shot and it's like three in the goddamn morning -_-' Man am I hopeless, enjoy this little NejiGaara one-shot that I just randomly came up with, sorry if the ending was a bit rushed ^_^

-Lyvain

* * *

><p>Title: Ticklish<p>

Chapter: One-shot

Summary: Yes he hated the fact that he was ticklish, which is why he never liked people touching him, he felt that if they found out they wouldn't take him seriously, but Neji didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p>The soft summer breeze blew quietly as it kissed pale skin, and tousled brick-red hair. The summer heat had been excruciating on those in the school.<p>

The soft cool breeze had been refreshing for those who were lucky enough to be outside when it happened. Though, most students sought refuge in the cool classroom of Konoha High.

One student, in particular sought his refuge under a large oak tree. Its leaves provided the cool shade from the harsh sun, as the soft breeze caressed his skin, almost making him smile. Almost.

His sea green eyes stared at the pages in the book that he held ever so gently. He carefully flipped the delicate pages, in the delicate book, because it belonged to _him_.

Another soft breeze blew ruffling his hair once more as he let out a sigh of content. He focused once more on the book that he held in his hand.

"Hey" a deep voice snapped him out of his book as he looked up at the owner of the voice.

Soft ebony hair held in a low ponytail, white eyes that looked as if it could pierce through your very soul and a small smirk that could make anyone blush. Lucky for him he wasn't just anyone.

"Hey" he replied before looking back at his book, continuing to read quietly.

He heard a small shuffling, as the grass crunched at the movement upon it, he noted that the taller male had sat down, beside him.

A minute or so had passed as another breeze gently kissed his cheeks; soft strands of ebony hair tickled his cheeks in the process. He giggled.

An arch eyebrow from the older male beside him had made the redhead froze on the spot, as he realized what had just happened.

A soft blush graced the pale skin, as the redhead mentally cursed himself for doing such a thing.

A smirk found its way upon the taller male's lips as an idea was formed in his mind. Smirk still evident, he brushed his hand to the younger male's side briefly.

He giggled, this action caused the brunette to chuckle as another blush, darker than before found its way on the shorter male's face.

Amused the brunette's hand found its way on both sides of the redhead, his face leaned dangerously close to the other, his piercing white eyes stared into sea green ones.

The younger male's breath hitched as his blushed deepened. Once again mentally cursing himself for blushing like a school girl, he brought his hands up the other male's shoulder to push him away.

Suddenly two hands grazed his lower sides softly; this action caused the redhead to let out a soft laugh. He pushed harder against the strong shoulders in front of him; however, this only provoked the brunette to repeat the process as before, only a little bit harder.

This action caused the redhead to laugh a bit harder, but did not stop him from pushing up against the older male in front of him.

The brunette did not stop, though; instead he continued repeating the same action as before, only a bit rougher and harder.

The laughter got harder, and his breathing became uncontrollable, he began panting his hands that were previously pushing the taller male were now forming a fist, clutching at the other male's white shirt.

"S-Stop" he began, he panted again as the laughter started up once more.

This wasn't enough to make the older male stop though, he only continued, a pleased smirk on his face as he white eyes watched with amusement at the boy that was now beneath him.

It was sometime between the laughing, and the tickling, and the pushing that the boy ended up underneath the taller male, who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"N-Neji, p-please!" he gasped desperately for much needed air.

It hurt, his sides were in pain for laughing so much, and his endless gasping for air between laughter was hurting his lungs that craved much needed air. Tears were beginning to form at the corner of his eyes as the tickling sensation never stopped.

"N-Neji, it h-hurts, p-please" the boy beneath him begged, his sea green eyes that were shut from the laughter were now staring at him as the tears dripped from the side of his eyes.

He sighed before stopping, giving the redhead time to catch his breath. His hands were still clutching the white shirt as the boy panted harshly, his eyes slipping closed as he tried to steady his breathing.

He was ticklish, he knew that, and he hated it. He hated the fact that he was ticklish, the fact that a mere hand brushing softly against his sides was enough to provoke even a slight giggle.

Yes he hated the fact that he was ticklish, which is why he never liked people touching him, he felt that if they found out they wouldn't take him seriously, but Neji didn't seem to mind.

He had finally found out something about the redhead that he felt no one else seemed to know. It made him feel honored to find out such a thing on his own.

"Sorry Gaara" the brunette apologized a small smile tugging on his lips.

The abovementioned opened his eyes to glare at the older male above him. He finally released his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Get off me" the redhead mumbled softly before turning his head to side, he was upset to say the least.

"What? Can't hear you Gaara"

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" He stated rather loudly, his sea green eyes glaring at white ones.

A small smirk replaced the smile as he nodded moving off of the redhead and offering a hand to help him up.

Gaara growled slightly before dismissing the hand with a flick of his wrist. He got up on his own, resting his back against the oak tree as he did before he was 'attacked'.

He glared at the ground as he began looking for his book. He found it moments later discarded to his far side, it had end up there somewhere between all the laughing and the pushing.

Growling he grabbed the book before he went back to reading, he glared openly at the book as he tried finding the page had stopped at before he was 'assaulted'.

Neji sighed loudly gaining the other male's attention, who then turned to glare at him. Yes he was upset, it was his fault that he had lost his page in his book; it was indeed his fault for tickling him causing him to laugh so hard that his side hurt and he began crying.

But it wasn't his fault that he was ticklish, he never wanted to be ticklish, but that wasn't something one chose now was it?

"I'm sorry Gaara" Neji began, white eyes locked onto sea green ones. They both stayed like that staring at the other before he nodded and turned his attention back to finding his page.

Neji chuckled as Gaara began once again glaring openly at the book, as if hoping his glares might cause the book to become scared and find his page immediately. Unfortunately for Gaara, that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

Gaara glared at him again; yes it was his fault now. He was mocking him now, for being ticklish, now he wouldn't take him seriously like before.

White eyes shone with amusement, and Gaara was tempted with the thought of hitting the Hyuuga upside the head with the book and then leave.

It was very, very tempting; however, Gaara chose to ignore it and decided to leave. Just then the redhead stood up abruptly, ignoring the brunette's shocked face.

Book in hand; the redhead began to walk away only to be stopped short by a hand on his wrist. Suddenly he was spun around into a large strong chest. Gaara mentally cursed himself as he felt the heat rise on his face.

"I really am sorry Gaara" Neji said softly, as he nuzzled Gaara's soft red hair.

The blush on the redhead's face deepened as he stood completely still. Two weeks, two whole weeks and he still weren't used to this type of behavior. Even from his own boyfriend.

Yes, Neji Hyuuga was his boyfriend. They have been dating for two weeks, and Gaara was shocked to say the least. Never in his life had he thought that someone would be the least bit interested in him, Gaara Sabaku.

Truth be told, Gaara had always had a small crush on the brunette the day he transferred to Konoha High, but he would have never guessed in a million years that the Hyuuga would like him back, much less ask him to be his boyfriend.

Gaara was both happy and confused when Neji asked him to be his boyfriend, Gaara had never been in a relationship with anyone before, he had mostly kept to himself, and ignored everybody else, needless to say he had no idea what or how a boyfriend should act.

Neji had told him that it didn't matter; all he had to do was be himself because that was why Neji like Gaara, for being himself.

Gaara was still a bit harsh and cruel to the brunette but he had opened up a little bit through their two weeks together, he had even learned how to blush, something he did not think he could do.

"Forgive me" Neji's voice snapped Gaara out of his daydream as he tried to focus more on what Neji was saying.

"It's just that when I found something that could actually make you laugh and even smile, I wanted to abuse it to hear your melodious laughing voice, and to see your wonderful smile, forgive me for being so selfish"

Gaara blinked several times as he looked up at his boyfriend. Sea green locked onto white, as both boys stared at each other. A soft smile formed its way on the Neji's lips. Gaara's breath hitched at the sight, oh how he wished he wasn't so pathetic; honestly he was like a school girl.

Shaking his head, Gaara replied,

"It's okay, d-don't worry about it"

Mentally cursing himself for stuttering, he looked up at Neji once more before serving a soft smile. This action, in turn, caused the Hyuuga's breath to hitch, his wonderful smile, it was to him the most beautiful thing on earth, and he loved it!

Neji let go of Gaara's wrist only to allow his hand to wrap around his waist as the other cupped the soft pale cheek.

Gaara's heart beat frantically in his body; it was so loud he was sure that Neji could hear it too. Suddenly warm lips were on his own and Gaara's sea green eyes began to slowly close.

His hands wrapped around Neji's neck, the book had fallen to ground moments before the kiss, and Gaara even forgot he was holding such a thing.

The kiss was soft and warm, something Gaara had experienced before but would never forget the wonderful effect it had on him, no matter how many times they kissed.

Gaara was slowly melting into the kiss as Neji's other hand found its way around Gaara's waist the kiss felt amazing, the both of them could agree on that, but they stopped much to their dislike, for the much needed air that both their lungs craved.

Panting, Gaara blushed as he looked into the Neji's warm eyes, a small smile tugging at the ends of lips; this made the older male smile softly.

True, Gaara was scared for he had never been in a relationship before, and yes he was both happy and confused when Neji had asked him to be his boyfriend, and yes Gaara did hate himself for being ticklish. But honestly, right now, he had to say, he actually enjoyed it more now, than any other time in the past.

Yes Gaara Sabaku was very ticklish, hence the reason he never wanted anyone to touch him, for fear that they wouldn't take him serious again, and yes he had hated the fact that he was ticklish.

But now Gaara Sabaku was grateful that he was indeed ticklish, because just seeing his Neji smile warmly at him when he laughed or smile made his heart beat faster.

Yes Gaara Sabaku liked being ticklish, because now his boyfriend, his Neji was now more happy than ever when he found out such fact about the younger male and Gaara wouldn't like it any other way.

* * *

><p>Yes finished! ^_^ Sorry ending is a bit rushed, and to probably doesn't make sense, but review and tell me what I need to improve on, your criticism is important ^_^' Oh well bye bye!<p>

-Lyvain


End file.
